This Stupid Thing Called Love
by Ms. Maddison2007
Summary: A MADDISON story because there should be lots of them! I kind of changed it from the original one. Like there was no ADDEK and they do not know Addison until now. You guys will get the story, you all are very smart.
1. New girl?

"_You made her speak. Mrs. Patterson she said hi she spoke, you made her speak. I respect you, as a man, as a surgeon, as a teacher I respect you so teach me. "_

"_What are you? What are you doing? Stop"_

"_Teach me."_

"_Stop"_

"_Teach me."_

"_We can't do this, you're little Grey and I promise and I'm your teacher."_

"_So teach me."_

"_Oh, Lexi."_

"_Teach me, teach me. Come on am I really so bad?_

Seattle Grace Hospital

"So what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just stood there."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I am not Derek. She's just not. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Then go! What don't you like about her? She's pretty, smart and sexy."

"She is a girl and she's little Grey. Dark and twisty, so not my type, more like yours."

"Hey, a little drama is nice."

"Whatever man." With that Mark left without saying another word.

Chief's Office

Sheperd, Sloan, Bailey, Hunt and Torres wait for the Chief.

"Good morning, people. You all must be wondering why I called a meeting. Well, as you all know we lack surgeons so I made some calls and convince one of the top neonatal surgeon in the world to visit our hospital. She will be coming tomorrow and I want all of you to be on your best."

"Well who is she?"

"You're all going to find out tomorrow."

Cafeteria

The residents namely Meredith, Izzie, Christina, George and Alex are sitting on a table eating their lunch.

"Hey, I heard someone will come here tomorrow?" Izzie asked

"Did they tell who? Mer, do you know?"

"No, all I know is it's a she." Christina said all of a sudden.

"Girl?" George asked taking a bite off his sandwich.

"Yeah, well I guess we just have to wait."

"How did you know Yang?" Alex questioned her

Christina can't answer his question quickly enough for them not to notice how uncomfortable she got. Then all of a sudden Meredith blurted out.

"Oh my god, you're sleeping with him again?"

"I am not sleeping with him, ok?" with that Christina left the table.

"Hmm.. defensive much?"

"Mer, what's up with Lexi?" Izzie asked intently.

"Why?"

"One of the nurses said she was throwing herself all over Sloan. Is she high or something?"

"She is not throwing herself on Sloan. Where did you get that from?" George said too quickly.

"Why are you defending Lexi? Do you have a special bond with her now because she's your roommate?"

"What? I am not. I gotta get going."

"George is acting real weird, right Alex?"

"Yea. Whatever, he's O'Malley." All three of them suddenly laughed together.

Next Day

Addison Forbes Montgomery walked through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. As soon as she walked in all eyes were on her. She has flaming red hair, gorgeous face and a body to die for. On top of that she is one of the best neonatal surgeon in the country.

"Addison! It's good to see you again. How long has it been?" The chief said as he hugged Addison tightly. "You're going to love it here."

"I guess I will."


	2. Just maybe

Seattle Grace Hospital

As the Chief and Addison are walking around the surgical floor 2 nurses are whispering to each other very quietly.

Nurse1: That must be the new girl!

Nurse2: Yeah, she is gorgeous!

Apparently they weren't as quiet as Addison said to the nurses, "Thank you and yes I am the new girl."

The two nurses just stared at the Chief as he gave them the death glare.

The Chief was telling Addison all the great stuff about the hospital when he spotted Derek, Sloan and pretty much everyone else including the interns in the nurse station. Addison was listening intently at the Chief but that was before he spotted Derek and Mark specifically Mark. Derek and Mark were at loss for words as they saw Addison but Mark recovered quickly.

"Addie?"

"Mark?"

"Oh my god, Ads!" Mark said as he quickly strode to Addison to give him the tightest hug.

"I can't believe this! You work here?"

"Yeah, and you're the new girl? Wow, this is great."

"Yeah I know. Derek, I expect you to hug me now."

With that Derek walked toward them and gave her a tight hug.

"You seem shocked."

"Well yes Ads, how long has it been? 5, 8 years?"

"Yeah, I miss you guys so much!"

As the three of them are chatting away, the others were just as shell shocked. They cannot believe that three of probably the best looking persons in the world know each other.

"Hey, I didn't know you three know each other." The chief asked them

"Yeah, we went to med school together." Derek replied

"We were the power trio, remember? Mark said reliving memories.

"Yes, we were." Addison said

Cafeteria

"Montgomery is hot!" Alex said as he sat down the table earning him a glare from Izzie. The residents are having lunch.

"Yeah, I'm more surprised that Derek and Mark know her though."

"They went to med school together."

"Here they come."

Mark, Addison and Derek walked in the cafeteria and immediately all eyes were on them.

"Hey Ads, let me introduce you to the residents." Derek said wanting Addison to meet Meredith.

"Ok." With that they approached the table.

"Doctors, this is Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery. She is a neonatal surgeon. One of the best and our long lost best friend too. Ad, this is Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev, George O'Malley, Christina Yang and Meredith Grey. Derek said as he referred to each one before leaning down to kiss Meredith softly on the lips. Addison was surprised to this but she quickly offered her hand to Meredith.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Mark, Addison and Derek are sitting on a table eating their lunch.

"So how long have you been dating?"

"About a year now and it's going great."

"I'm happy for you, how about you Mark?"

"No, I'm not dating anyone now."

"Why? There are a lot of good looking girls here."

"I don't know, I just haven't found the one."

"It's nice to know that something hasn't changed. Well, I better go find the Chief, I need to sign some papers."

"Later Ad."

When Addison was out of ear shot Mark asked Derek quickly, "What did she mean by something hasn't changed?"

"Oh, maybe she still thinks of you as a man whore."

"Right." Mark said obviously looking disappointed.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"She's my best friend and you think 7 years would be enough for me to get over her but no. I just can't."

"Well, you're a jerk for not telling her that in med school."

"She's my best friend, Derek. She's different, special."

"And you would be an ass if you don't tell her now."

"She's Addison for god's sake."

"She's here now; tell her and do yourself a favor."

Surgical Floor

"Hey Lexi!"

"Hi George!"

"So I was wondering if you would like to have a drink tonight. You know just hang out."

"I would love to but Dr. Sloan is doing a surgery this afternoon and he asked me to scrub in. Maybe next time."

"Oh, Sloan really did ask you?"

"Well, not yet but he will."

"Oh, so I'll just see you home."

"Yeah." When Lexi was gone George sighed deeply.

Out of nowhere Izzie gasped, "Oh my god George!"

"Where did you come from? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You like Lexi!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes."

"No I don't ok?"

"You're a terrible liar George."

After saying that Izzie went to find Alex. George hoped that she would keep his little secret to herself. He feels bad enough that Lexi doesn't even notice anything and the last he wants is for her to find out through Izzie.

Mark was waiting for Addison outside the Chief's office. He wanted to be the first one to congratulate and welcome her to the hospital. Addison didn't need time to decide whether or not to take the job. Her two best friends are there and she wanted to be with them after so long.

"Hey, it's so nice to have you back Addie." Mark said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, it's like I've never been gone. I think."

"It is. Hey, do you want to come with us tonight?

"Tonight? Where?"

"At Joe's, you haven't been there, have you?"

"No, not yet."

"Well good, you're going to love Joe."

"You guys go there regularly?"

"Yep, almost every night. By the way, I have surgery this afternoon. It may take a while so I'll just meet you guys there."

"Sure, it's really good to see you again Mark." Addison said this and walked down the corridor leaving Mark thinking about what she said once again. What she said meant a lot to him and at that moment he finally considered to tell her.


	3. Confused

Seattle Grace Hospital

"Hey, where's Addie?"

"She went to her hotel room to change. I invited her tonight if you don't mind." Mark said knowing Derek was okay with it.

"Of course, so are you going to tell her tonight?"

"I don't think so really."

"Why? It's the perfect place and time. It's a casual get together and you're in your zone."

"I'm not yet ready and I just want this to be perfect."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Joe's

Addison sat alone on a stool in Joe's waiting for Mark and Derek.

"What can I get you miss?"

"A martini, please. Thank you!"

"Coming right up, I haven't seen you here before. You're new?"

"Yes, I'm Addison by the way, I work at Seattle Grace now."

"Oh, that's great! I'll be seeing you here often!"

"Yes, you will be seeing lots of her Joe."

"Hey Derek! Mark's still in surgery?"

"Yes, can I have a beer please?"

"Here you go."

"Thanks! So Ad where are you staying?"

"At the Archfield."

"When are you going to start looking for a place?"

"I don't know, I just don't have the time yet and I don't know where to look for one."

"There is an empty apartment near Mark's. You want to look at it sometime? Mark can go with you."

"Oh, that's nice, we'll see."

Derek and Addison chatted away. They talked about med school and work stuff and of course Meredith Grey."

"You seem to really like her."

"I do, she's really great."

"How did you ask her out? I mean she was an intern when you got together right?"

"Actually I met her here first then we kind of you know got together." Derek said obviously embarrassed.

"Oh, you mean. Yeah yeah I get it. I'm just surprised you know. You're not that kind of guy."

"Yes, you mean that is more Mark right?"

"Yes." And then they started laughing. Derek thought it was the perfect time to tell Addison something about Mark.

"But Mark he really matured after med school. Sure he still flirts a lot but he's not like before he's changed."

"Oh, so why isn't he dating anyone? Lexi Grey seems to like him a lot."

"Hey! How did you know that?"

"I have eyes Derek."

"But still you haven't even stayed in the hospital for more than 24 hours and you know a lot."

"Give me a week."

"I miss having you here."

"I do too." Mark said appearing out of a sudden and taking a seat next to Addison.

"Hey, how was the surgery?" Addison asked

"It was great but long."

"I told Addison about the empty apartment space near your place."

"Oh, you want to see it?"

"Yeah, I need a place to live in. I can't stay in the hotel forever."

"We'll set a date."

"Yeah."

"Guys, I'm going to Mer's table for a while."

"Sure!"

Derek went to Mer's table. All the other residents are there including Lexi. Lexi gave Mark a smile before turning to greet Derek. Mark quickly looked backed at Addison.

"She really really likes you." Addison commented

"What?"

"Lexi Grey, she likes you a lot."

"No, she's just being nice."

"Well, she didn't smile at me."

"Okay, enough about her. More about you, why did you take the job?" Mark asked turning serious.

"Because of you and Derek. I don't have family in New York plus I wanted a new environment so here I am."

The night went by fast. Drinks were flowing and everyone else seems to be pretty drunk.

Christina and Hunt were secluded from the others and that caused a lot of gossiping.

"I knew it! She's sleeping with him again and she didn't even tell me." Meredith said sounding upset and she rarely get upset so she got drunk.

"I'm sure she has her reasons honey." Derek said comforting the drunken Meredith.

Everyone else seems busy with other things. Izzie and Alex are busy making out while George is trying to make Lexi listen to him all the while knowing she is focused on Mark. Mark and Addison on the other hand are busy drinking and talking.

"This place is great! No wonder you guys are here all the time!"

"It is great and you are drunk! Want to call it a night? I can give you a ride."

"No! Not yet! I'm having way too much fun!"

"We have to work tomorrow Ads."

"That's why we have to have fun tonight!"

"You haven't changed. It's good to know."

"What?"

"You haven't changed. I like it. Don't ever change; don't ever stop being you because you're amazing."

"Derek was right."

"What about Derek?"

"He said you've changed. I agree with him."

"What has change about me?"

"Ever since I've been here I haven't seen you flirt or throw your smirk at someone. That is new."

"Well, this is not med school anymore."

"But if we were still in med school you wouldn't do those things anymore because you have changed." Addison said leaning just a bit closer to Mark.

"Maybe I have. You're the one who has been nagging me to change and now I have."

"Why now? Why not before in med school?"

"Because I realized too late."

"Too late what?"

"You know what it's really getting late. Come on I'll give you a lift."

"Answer the question first."

"Your question was unclear because you are so drunk."

"Well, let me make it clear for you. Did you have anything that you would have done differently back then?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Why don't you answer the question?"

"I am answering it!" Mark said slightly irritated at Addison because of her questions.

"You are answering it with a question."

"Fine! I might have done something different back then but I won't tell you that."

"Okay!"

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah!"

"I miss these times. Arguing with you is always fun."

"I miss you more and this is more fun."

With that Addison closed the gap between them and kissed Mark lightly on the lips. She didn't force the kiss obviously giving Mark enough time if he wants to pull away. He didn't pull away but he hesitated. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her close by wrapping his arm around her waist. Mark pulled away first obviously shocked at what happened.

"I uh… Come on I'll give you a ride home" Mark said

"Okay." Addison said her voice very low

They were driving slowly and they didn't say a thing. Tension filled the air and they notice it. Addison attempted to start a conversation but didn't. She doesn't understand why Mark reacted that way. She had a hint way back in med school that he likes her. She now made the first move so what's the problem? That Mark can only answer.


	4. All in one day

Seattle Grace Hospital

"So what the hell is wrong with you?" Derek asked Mark the next day.

"I don't know! It's just happening so fast and I can't comprehend what was happening until it ended and she is now ignoring me." Mark said as he saw Addison went the other way upon seeing them in the hallway.

"Well, she should after what you did."

"I know but I'll make this right I promise."

"Good luck man! Catch you later."

"Hey, I have the night off today. Want to have dinner with me?" Owen asked Christina as they enter the hospital together.

"No, not tonight, they're getting suspicious especially Meredith."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Addison!"

"Hey, Mark! Good morning to you." Addison said acting like nothing happened.

"Can we talk?" Mark said dragging her to an empty on call room.

"I really have to check on a patient." Addison said obviously wanting to escape.

"I'm sorry about last night." Mark said still gripping her arm.

"It's fine. I should be the one to apologize. I just made things really awkward and.." Addison didn't have the chance to finish what she was going to say because Mark had captured her lips in a light kiss.

The light kiss turned into a full make out session which was ruined by none other than Lexi Grey.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Oh my god!" Addison said in a hushed voice.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked defiantly.

"What are you TWO doing?"

"As in I saw them making out, George!" Lexi whined to George at lunch.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I just! It's just stupid of me to think that he's gonna like someone like me right?"

"Lexi, you're beautiful."

"Clearly not enough for him. What do you think I should do?"

"Stop it, Lexi. You're just going to hurt yourself. He doesn't like you, so what? There are a lot of guys out there."

"Yeah right? Like who?"

"Like me?"

"What?"

"Yes, Lexi! I like you! Like LIKE you!

"Huh?"

And with that George did what he always wanted to. He kissed her and it was perfect!

Cafeteria

"Hey George! What's up?" Izzie said clearly making George feel awkward.

"I'm fine and for the record you can't blackmail me anymore. I already told her so I really don't care if you tell everyone."

Everyone in the table got very curious with this piece of information. Christina was the first to react.

"What? What don't we know? What are you hiding George? Izzie tell us!

"George likes Lexi." Izzie said deadpanned clearly not interested anymore.

"Lexi???? Why her? why do you like her? Doesn't she like Mark who is in love with the redhead? This is getting so confusing.

"I like her and I told her and we're going out tonight."

"I'm very proud of you George! You guys are perfect for each other!" Meredith gladly said.

"Thanks Mer." George said feeling absolutely happy.

Everyone else was just too shocked to speak or just plain not interested.

"Addie." Mark whispered in her ear.

"Mark, stop. Someone might see us."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do." Someone said. Both of them moved away from each other and tried to locate where the voice came from.

"You bastard, you scared the hell out of me."

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your uhm what chould I call it? "Discussion." Derek said.

"It's fine it was not important anyway." Addison said trying to keep a straight face.

"Guys, it's fine! It's about time really. You've been on hundreds of dates already just not knowing it. You care about each other since then, don't deny it cause it's obvious and if Mark had the guts to say that to you Addison during med school we would not have been separated from her. See? Makes perfect sense right?"

"Right." Mark said amused while Derek did a curtsy. "I'm sorry I was scared out of my mind that you don't feel the same which at that time was okay for me to think because you think of me as a man whore." He said to Addison.

"I didn't think of you as a man whore, well maybe I did but I wouldn't have rejected you or anything like that." Addison said kissing Mark on the cheek.

"And that is my cue to leave. Late dinner later at my house? I'm cooking."

"Sure! Count us in." Mark said. They already have a plan for tonight before the dinner. They're going to look for a place for Addison but Mark think he might ask Addison to move in with him.

"I have surgery now. I'll see you tonight Derek. Later honey." Addison left after kissing Mark on the lips.

"Hey Derek, do you think it's too early to ask Addison to move in with me?"

"Too early? Like I said you've known each other since forever. I've known you too since forever and I say it's late already."

"Can we handle it? I mean we're just getting use to being a couple for like 4 hours ago and it's a huge step." Mark said confused.

"Trust me, you guys are ready for it. Ask her tonight. I'll see you guys later."

"Meredith!"

"Christina, what's up?"

"Fine, I'm sleeping with him again but it's not just that. I think I'm in love with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"As long as you're happy."

"Thanks Mer."

"Anytime."

Mark and Addison are walking hand in hand to the apartment they're going to check out.

"Add."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just move in with me?" Mark asked nervous.

"Really?" Addison said wanting the idea.

"Yeah, I mean as Derek pointed out we've been on hundreds of dates already. We've known each other since forever and we're past that getting to know each other phase. I know you and you know me like nobody else have and still you're here so why not move in with me?"

"I would really love that. When do put my stuff in?"

"Tonight if you like."

"Only if you do the carrying for me."

"Of course, I will." Mark was beaming. For the first time, he was feeling giddy which is unlike him so he did what he thought was only right for the moment. He stopped walking, faced her and stared at her eyes before he said not asked, "Marry me."

Addison stood still for a couple of seconds before answering, tears in her eyes, "Did you really say that? I'm sorry I just, did you really say what I thought you said?"

"Yes, I don't have a ring or anything but yes I want you to marry me so would you?"

"Oh God, of course I will!" Addison was crying now and Mark kissed her with all the love he has for her.

Addison whispered in his ear, "I love you Mark. I've loved since med school."

"I love you too, always has always will."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm mobbing in with you and got engaged the same day. Although of course I don't have a ring yet."

Mark laughed, "I'm sorry, the proposing to you part was not on my agenda tonight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And the ring will come soon."

"I'm not hurrying you. We're engaged and I don't need a ring to prove it."

"Let's just hope Derek believe you on that one."

"Oh yeah, let's go! I'm excited to tell him."

"I should be the one to tell him?"

"Okay honey. It's a guy thing, right?" Addison said as Mark put his arms around her.

Derek's house

"We got news. Big one so get your ass over here Derek."

"What news? She agreed to move in with you?"

"Yes."

"Well, who told you to ask her? Me! That's right, it's me."

"Here's something you didn't tell me to do. I asked her to marry me."

Derek just stood not moving. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"We're engaged."

"Wow, I feel like a proud momma."

Derek hugged Mark tightly then Addison.

"I'm really happy for you guys!"

"We're really happy too." Addison chirped in.


End file.
